dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Road Kamelot/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Enhanced agility. Road displayed excellent acrobatic abilities. She is able to easily stand on umbrella Lero while it is flying and not necessarily completely horizontal. She could also dodge Allen Walker's hand by casually performing a back flip and landing back on the flying umbrella. Enhanced smell: Road could notice the smell of the cigarette left by Cross in the ark and differentiate it from the smell of Tyki's. Natural abilities as a Noah: As a Noah, Road has absolute command over all the Akuma, as well as destroying Innocence by simply touching it. All of her abilities, like other Noah, are based on Dark Matter. She is seen cutting an Akuma's forehead in a point in the Rewinding city while she licks its blood with her fingers. Being a Noah, she is immune to the Akuma's blood virus, which is usually fatal to the human touch. Even though Jasdevi claimed that the blood was sick for the Noah in flavor, Road seems to be indifferent towards the taste. * As a Noah, Road had the power to awaken part of the ark but with its destruction and subsequent reformation with Allen's ability, she lost this power. Weapon: Road also seen using Lero as a weapon. Road often takes Lero against its will. When in her usage, it acts as a witch's broom and an umbrella. Ark Navigation: Road is the only known person besides the Millennium Earl, the 14th Noah (Pianist), and Allen Walker who has the power to control Noah's Ark. Road is also the only one who was capable of programming Noah's Ark in order to download and make a new ark. Eternal Youth: It is unknown if this is an ability of her "dream" or something else but Road hasn't aged in 35 years. She seems to keep her preteen appearance forever and is thus likely to be immortal (from old age). Dream (夢D.Gray-Man Official Fan Book -Gray Ark-, Chapter 5, Page 142 Yume): This ability also enables Road to create a small pocket dimension and suck everything around her into it. Road has full control of the dimension which takes the form of a wrapped gift box, controlling all aspects of it, and making it do anything she wants. She has also demonstrated to influence the other dimensions including the real world among other things. . It is suggested that she can make a form of her to go anywhere, without using her true form. * Telepathy: 'Road has demonstrated some telepathic ability to some extent. **'Mind Reading : Road is capable of picking in the memories of someone in her dimension and has even been implied to be able to read someone's thoughts outside of it to some extent. She uses this ability to acknowledge someone's deep insecurities and fears and recreate them in her dimension to twist their minds.ability to acknowledge someone's deep insecurities and fears and recreate them in her dimension to twist their minds. **'Mind Suggestion ': She can at least speak telepathically to someone else. * Item materialization: Road can make appear several items in the real world which she can make levitate as she wishes: **'Door' (扉,D.Gray-man Official Fan Book -Gray Ark- Chapter 5, Page 143 Tobira): Road's most obvious power is the power of dimensional warping, which allows her to move freely in between dimensions via a special kind of door which only she can summon, but others may use. As such, she is the only Noah to be able to move through dimensions without the Ark, something that not even the Earl can do. **'Candle' (蝋燭, Rōsoku): Road also uses her trademark; floating candles with a pointed edge for impaling. **'Box' (箱, Hako): Road can summon large, dice-like cubes that act to entrap those she chooses to. * Nigh-invulnerability: Road's body in the real world is hers but not hers. As she put it "I'm me, but I'm not me" and those who do not know her "true form" cannot kill her, in other words, even Allen's Sword of Exorcism cannot hurt or even slow her. It is suggested that she can make a form of her to go anywhere, without using her true form. This is explained in the Noah's Ark arc, during the fight. In the dream that Road created, Lavi realized Roads real body/true form is dream Allen, and stabs him with a dagger. The dagger is shown to stab through Road's duplicated body, proving that Lavi is right to attack her from her world, the dream. The only exterior attack that has been able to touch her was that of Apocryphos whose ability has been noted to be unique. * Regeneration: Road's body in the real world has shown very high regeneration ability, able to regenerate from deep wounds and even burning in mere seconds. Her real body in her dimension seems to be able to heal too as she was seen in great shape shortly after being stabbed by Lavi. * Body Morphing: Road's outer appearance is known to have change several times. Why does Road change into various forms? ( Hoshino Interview ) '“In short, Road’s dream shapes Road’s current'' outer appearance''. That’s why she can easily turn into a doll. Road’s current form is just the'' appearance'' that she likes most. It’s the appearance of the girl she wants to be – it’s connected to her'' inner self''. She can’t freely shape shift into anything like the way Lulu Bell can. For example, I think it’s impossible for Road to turn into an animal that’s completely different from her inner self.”'' * '''Dimension Connecting: Road is able to connect her dream, that is her own dimension to other dimensions including that of the real world wherever she wants. She then can uses her door to freely transport herself and others to the location making her dream literally the "road between dimensions". She seems to be able to connect her dream to other Noah dimensions like Nea's. References Navigation Category:Character Subpages Category:Abilities and Powers